It Started On New Earth
by Ronda Sexton
Summary: Unlike Las Vegas, Everything that happened on New Earth won't stay on New Earth. Kathryn and Chakotay have an unexpected outcome to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

Kathryn Janeway looked at the tricorder in disbelief

Kathryn Janeway looked at the tricorder in disbelief. They had been back on board Voyager for six weeks. New Earth was far behind them. However, it seemed not all that happened on New Earth would stay on New Earth.

Her mind drifted to the first night they made love. It was after he'd shared his "Angry Warrior" legend. From that night on, they'd spent every night together. Her flesh heated up at the memories of their passion filled encounters. The thought of pregnancy never crossed her mind. Perhaps the virus also affected the effectiveness of her birth control injection.

When Tuvok contacted them saying Voyager was on the way with a cure, they had talked. Though Chakotay did not agree with her, he said he understood. Now it seemed as if the fates once more had turned her life upside down.

She stood and walked over to the viewport. As she stared at the passing stars, her hand settled on her still flat stomach. She could no more kill Chakotay's baby than she could kill Chakotay. What was she going to do? Reflected in the glass of the view port, she saw her medicine bundle sitting on her shelf.

Kathryn walked over to the shelf and picked up the bundle, then returned to the view port and sat down on the floor. She opened it and began to spread out her things. First, her akoonah, then the small carving Chakotay had given her last Christmas, and finally a picture of Molly. Closing her eyes, she placed her hand on the akoonah. Concentrating on the shore of the Pacific, she opened her eyes and saw her gecko. As usual, she sat down in the sand, held out her hand, and the little gecko climbed onto her palm.

"Hello, gecko."

"Hello, little one. I sense you are troubled."

"Yes, gecko, I am deeply troubled. Once again, circumstances have turned my life upside down. This time, there is no easy solution."

"What has turned your life upside down, little one?"

"While we were on New Earth, Chakotay and I became lovers. Once we were rescued, I insisted that we return to the parameters that define our positions here on Voyager. But...but now..." her voice trailed off.

"Now you carry his child," finished the gecko gently.

Tears swam in her blue eyes. "Yes," she whispered brokenly.

"What will you do about the baby, little one?"

"I can't kill my baby, Chakotay's baby, but he was so hurt when I insisted we go back to 'status quo.'" Tears trickled down her cheeks as she recalled their conversation after Tuvok had contacted them.

"So, you plan to have the child?"

"Yes, but I don't know what the crew will think, what Chakotay will think," she said in an agonized whisper.

"The reactions of your crew may surprise you, little one. They were all disappointed to see the distance between the two of you once Voyager returned. The crew held high hopes that a loving relationship would have fully blossomed during your sojourn on New Earth." The little gecko studied her patiently as his tongue flicked briefly out of his mouth.

"Star Fleet protocols state..."

"Star Fleet does not expect you to spend the next 70 years alone, little one," the gecko admonished her. "You cannot put off living your life because you hope to get home sooner."

"I know," she wiped tears from her eyes. "After I've broken his heart, will Chakotay be willing to risk loving me again? After yet another betrayal by Seska that almost got the entire crew killed…will he be able to trust any woman again?"

"Two souls are suffering deeply because they are apart one from the other. You know what you need to do, little one."

The beach faded and Kathryn found herself in her quarters. Slowly, she gathered her things and wrapped them up in the medicine bundle. Now, she merely had to gather her courage to tell him.

In his quarters, Chakotay was on a vision quest of his own. The female wolf cocked her head as she listened to him.

"She wolf, I don't know what to do. I promised Kathryn that I would never leave her. After what we had on New Earth...it's so painful to be on the ship with her."

"You have always been a man of your word, my warrior. Know that you are not the only one who suffers."

"I know she's unhappy too. What can I do? Her parameters...they're so meaningless out here. We both love each other so much. Her sadness breaks my heart." His voice was rough and strained.

"Kathryn needs your support more than ever, my warrior. Those of us who walk the spirit sky can't share most future events with those who walk the mortal plain. But heed my words carefully. She needs you now more than she ever has before," said the she wolf cryptically.

Chakotay pondered she wolf's words. No matter the pain that Kathryn's rejection has caused him, he would continue to stay at her side. He wondered what she wolf knew that was not able to be shared. The flickering campfire faded, and he found himself in his quarters. He reverently folded his medicine bundle up and put it away. After ordering a cup of tea from the replicator, he sat on his couch.

Kathryn had finally summoned the courage to tell Chakotay about the baby. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters."

She tapped her com badge, "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay, here, what can I do for you, Captain?"

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was soft and uncertain, which was very uncommon for her.

Chakotay wondered if this had anything to do with she wolf's cryptic statements. "Where would you like for us to meet?"

She thought a minute. If they met in his quarters, and he rejected her; rejected the child that was growing inside her, she could quickly retreat. "Can we meet in your quarters?"

"Sure, come on over."

"I'm on my way. Janeway out."

With a firm resolve not to break down in front of him no matter what happened, she quickly walked from her door to his and pressed the chime. The door slid open and she walked in.

Chakotay stood as she entered. Her eyes were red, it was clear that she had been crying. "Come sit down, Kathryn," he said softly gesturing towards the couch.

She sat down, and an awkward silence permeated the room. Finally, Chakotay spoke. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

She nodded and gratefully accepted the steaming cup from him.

He sat with her, waiting for her to speak her mind. The tension in the air was palpable. Clearly, something was terribly wrong.

Finally, she looked him in the eye. "Chakotay, I don't know how to tell you this..." she drew in a shakey breath.

He put a hand over hers. "No matter what it is, we'll face it together, Kathryn. I promised never to leave your side, and I meant it."

She blinked against the stinging tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Chakotay, I'm pregnant." In spite of her resolve, she could not stop the tears that began to course down her cheeks.

Without hesitation, Chakotay gathered her in his arms, holding her as she cried. "Shhh, it'll be okay, Kathryn, it'll be okay," he murmured over and over again.

When she was finally able to stop crying, she lifted her head to look into his soulful brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she began, but he put two fingers over her lips to still her voice.

"No apologies needed, Kathryn. How long have you known?"

"Well, at first, I just attributed my 'lateness' to the adjustments my body was going through from being on New Earth, then back on Voyager, then on Hanon IV, then back on Voyager. When other symptoms began to manifest themselves..." She drew in a shakey breath. "This evening, I scanned myself with a tricorder. I'm two months pregnant."

Chakotay studied her face carefully. "Are you going to have the baby?" He waited hoping for the answer he wanted her to give, but fearing she would have other plans.

She nodded slowly. "I could no more kill this baby than I could kill you, Chakotay."

He let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding. "I'll be here for you, Kathryn. I promised to stay by your side, making your burdens lighter, and put your needs first. I'll do whatever you ask of me." His calm, sincere tone, helped put Kathryn at ease.

She rested her cheek against his chest, drawing strength and comfort from him. They could do this together. She hadn't lost him.

"I think you should let the Doctor check you over, just to make sure everything is okay with our baby," suggested Chakotay.

She nodded, her cheek still resting on his chest. "I do need to do that. We also need to decide how to inform the crew."

"When do you want to see the Doctor?"

"I'll go now, if you will go with me." She looked up at him.

"Okay, but first, go the bathroom and wash your face. A tearstained Captain might draw more attention than you want right now."

She stood up and walked to the bathroom. He watched her go. A baby...they were going to have a baby. He hoped she would let him back into her life. He longed for a return of their New Earth relationship. He worried that she might hold Seska and the Kazon's taking over the ship against him. Especially since Seska's child had been Cullah's and not his.

She walked back out into the main room. "Am I more presentable now?"

"Yes you are, shall we?" He gestured towards the door.

She nodded, and they made their way to sickbay in a companionable silence. When they arrived, the Doctor was already activated. He was working in his office. As they entered, he stood and met them.

"What can I do for you this evening, Captain, Commander?" he asked in a professional tone.

"Doctor, I need you to confirm the results of a scan I did on myself earlier this evening. If you confirm those results, then we will go on from there," her voice was cool and controlled.

The Doctor picked up a medical tricorder and began scanning her. His expression changed as he read the results. "Captain, if your results showed that you are two months pregnant, then I can confirm that."

Kathryn was warmed by the Doctor's calm steady manner. "That's what my results were. Now, I guess a more thorough exam is in order, and we'll need to set up a prenatal care plan."

"If you will follow me," he said as he led the way to a biobed. As she settled herself on the bed, he continued. "You should limit your coffee intake to no more than three cups a day until after the baby is born—even longer if you decide to nurse your baby. Caffeine in _limited_ quantities should not be harmful."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "And nursing makes sense when you consider how often the replicators malfunction. Besides, mother's milk is the best thing for a baby."

"Those are valid reasons. Given the amounts of coffee you drink, I can give you an analgesic that will not harm the baby to ease any headaches consuming less caffeine may give you."

He continued with his scans for several minutes. "You're perfectly healthy, Captain. You will need to modify your diet. I am authorizing an increase of replicator rations for you. Do you wish to know the baby's gender?"

She thought for a few moments, and then glanced at Chakotay. She could not read anything in his face that would reveal his preference.

"Yes, I would. That way I can be more prepared."

The Doctor smiled. "You're going to have daughter in about seven months."

A small smile played across her face. She looked at Chakotay and saw a pleased expression on his face as well.

"I'll get a list of the days I want to see you for checkups to you in the morning. Meanwhile, I suggest you get some rest. It's getting late."

She slid off the biobed. "Thanks, Doctor, I'll take your advice. Have to take proper care of this little girl." Her hand drifted to her stomach for a few moments.

She smiled up at Chakotay. "Commander, shall we?"

Chakotay grinned and followed her out of sickbay. He was relieved to know that everything looked good as far as the pregnancy went. When they reached her door, she paused. "I know we have a lot to discuss, but I'm really tired. Breakfast in my quarters at 0600?"

"I'll be there," he assured her. "You get some sleep like the Doctor said." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked on down the corridor to his quarters. He felt more at peace than he had during the past six weeks. He felt certain that most of the crew would not only accept the fact that the Captain was pregnant with his child, but be happy for them as well.

In her quarters, Kathryn Janeway changed into a gown and slipped into bed. She had not planned on having children out here in the Delta Quadrant. It was something she had hoped she would be home in time for. She hugged her extra pillow against her chest and imagined a young girl with her father's dimples and thick black hair as she drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the bulkhead, Chakotay was in bed. His mind was awhirl with thoughts of the baby Kathryn carried. Their baby...in his mind's eye, he saw a diminutive, lively, red headed little girl with blue eyes who looked just like her mother. He knew the odds of genetics were very much against it, but there had been a few Anglo ancestors in his family tree. He settled into a more restful and contented sleep than he had since Voyager had returned for them.

The next morning, promptly at 0600, Chakotay pressed the chime to request entry into Kathryn's quarters. The door slid open almost immediately. He entered and walked over to the table where breakfast was waiting.

"Hello, Kathryn," he said warmly.

She gestured for him to sit down, and he complied. She sat across from him and uncovered the dishes. Both had oatmeal with blueberries, toast, juice, and milk. Chakotay had tea and she had coffee.

"I see you're having your first cup of coffee for the day."

"I am, but all of us are in for a rough ride while I adjust to only getting three cups of coffee a day. I'll be getting the hypo from the Doctor today in case of any headaches."

"You'll make it, Kathryn. What about decaf coffee?"

She made a face. "That stuff tastes worse than Neelix's cooking." She pointed to the food. "Hey, we'd better eat while the food is still hot."

They picked up their silverware and began to eat. After a few bites, Kathryn took a sip of milk. As she sat the glass down, she looked up at Chakotay.

"I've been thinking. I thought it would be best to tell the senior staff at the briefing, and then send a text message to the rest of the crew. How does that sound to you?"

"If that's what you're most comfortable with, I say let's do it. I'm certain that most of the crew is going to be thrilled." He flashed her a dimpled smile. "I know I am."

She smiled too. "When I got over the initial shock, I have to admit I was excited. Part of me is still scared, though. We have a difficult life out here."

"Yes, we do, but our daughter will have the two of us to protect her, along with the entire crew. This crew is so loyal to you that if an alien as much as looked the wrong way at her…"

They both laughed. "Well, that's true, Chakotay." She spooned up another bite of oatmeal. "I just hope they don't try to 'mother her' while I'm pregnant."

"You can always give them that 'death glare." He smiled innocently.

She became quiet and pensive for a few moments, then handed him a PADD. "I was working on composing a text message to send to the entire crew after I tell the senior staff. What do you think of this?"

He took the PADD and read it. "I wouldn't change a word," he said as he laid the PADD on the table.

"Part of me wants to start trying to think of names, but another part of me...well what if…"

He reached across the table and took her hand. "Are you worried about a miscarriage? The Doctor said you're perfectly healthy."

"I know. I think it's something that every woman fears when they're pregnant. And out here, we face all of these unknowns…some safe, some deadly…"

He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "We'll do all we can to protect her. Try not to worry."

She gripped his hand tightly for a few seconds. "I'm still having trouble believing this is actually real. Of course I wanted children, but I hadn't planned on having one in the Delta Quadrant."

"But then, you can't put off living your life in the present in hopes that we will get home sooner either, Kathryn."

"That's what my animal guide told me last night." She grinned at him.

"Sounds like yours is as wise as mine." He took another sip of tea, his eyes twinkling at her over the rim of his mug.

""We'd better hurry; we don't want to be late for the meeting. That would certainly raise a few eyebrows considering what I'll be announcing."

They finished the meal with light chatter over plans for the day.

The Captain listened patiently as her senior staff reported on their various areas. She accepted PADDS as they handed them to her at the conclusion of each report. As soon as the last officer had finished, she glanced over at Chakotay, who nodded his silent agreement.

"I have one more thing that was not on the agenda." She looked at all of them for a few moments. "Last night, I went to sickbay, and the Doctor confirmed that I am two months pregnant."

All of them save Tuvok gasped in surprise.

Unfazed, she continued. "This will not change things on ship. We will still continue our ultimate mission of getting home. I'll be sending a text message to all of the crew at the conclusion of this briefing. Dismissed."

They all smiled and offered their congratulations as they left. When only Chakotay was left, she looked over at him. "Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"I knew they would accept this, Kathyrn. The Doctor wanted to see you this morning. Do you want me to come along?"

She smiled gratefully. "Yes, I would. Just let me send out this message." She pressed a few buttons on her PADD. "There, now everyone has been informed. Let's go."

Mariah Henley turned to Kenneth with a huge grin. "Hey, take a look at this." She gestured towards the computer screen on her desk.

Kenneth read it, grinning back at Mariah as he finished reading. "I guess _something _did happen between them on the planet after all. I hope they manage to have as good a relationship as we do." He kissed her tenderly. "Now, we'd better get to our duty stations. I think just about everyone on this ship is going to be really happy."

The Doctor walked to the door of his office as the Captain and Chakotay entered sickbay. "Ah, I see you came without me having to ask. That's a surprise."

Captain Janeway glared at the Doctor. "I can assure you that I take this pregnancy very seriously."

"I apologize Captain. Please step into my office." He handed her a PADD. "Here's a tentative list of appointments for you. I have also included dietary, exercise, and rest suggestions for you as well as information on the various stages of pregnancy." Next, he handed her a hypospray. "Here's an analgesic in case you get headaches from reduced caffeine intake." He then picked up a bottle. "Lastly, prenatal vitamins, those will make sure you and the baby get everything you need."

"Thank you, Doctor. We'll review the information and let you know if we have any questions," said Captain Janeway.

"You may think check ups each week are excessive, but considering your age and the stress of your position, it's really necessary."

"It does seem to be a reasonable precaution, Doctor." She turned to Chakotay. "Well, Commander, let's head to the bridge."

As Captain Janeway emerged from the turbolift, Harry Kim called out, "Captain on the bridge."

"As you were," said the Captain before anyone could get up. She and Chakotay went and sat in their seats. "Status, Mr. Paris?"

"We on course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp eight." He turned and looked at her with a charming smile. "How do the two of you feel?"

"We feel fine, Tom. Thanks for asking." She turned towards Chakotay. "I'll be in my Ready Room. I want to start reviewing the information from the Doctor and upload the appointments to my computer so I'll remember. Join me at 1200 hours for lunch."

He nodded as she stood up. "Commander, you have the bridge."

In the Ready Room, she sat at her desk, reading the information the Doctor had gathered for her. She was resisting the urge to replicate a cup of coffee. Now that she was limited to just three cups a day, she had decided to have them with breakfast, lunch, and supper. The information on 'morning sickness' drew her attention since that was the one symptom she had not yet experienced. She was surprised to learn that only one third to one half of pregnant women actually suffered with morning sickness. She counted herself lucky to be among those who hadn't. At least it hadn't happened yet. She found it amazing that at two months, the baby already had a heartbeat. She decided to ask the Doctor to let them hear the heartbeat when she went in for her appointment next week.

After studying data for an hour, she decided to walk the ship. One of the physical activities the Doctor had recommended was a brisk walk lasting about 30 minutes. This would also give her a chance to touch base with the crew and see what sort of reactions they had to the news of her pregnancy.

Chakotay stood as she stepped out of her Ready Room. He smiled as she gestured to the turbolift with her head.

"Join me for a tour of the ship, Commander," she invited with a small smile.

"Be glad to, Captain," he replied with a smile. "Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

Once they were inside the turbolift, she turned to face him. "The Doctor wants me to take a walk for about thirty minutes every day. I think it will be a good way to connect with crew during this time." She sighed deeply.

"What is it, Kathryn?"

"He also wants me to 'rest' for at least half an hour after lunch everyday."

"Well, as tired as you've been, that makes a lot of sense."

"I know, but there's always so much work to do. He specified that 'resting' did not mean going over reports. At least I can rest in my Ready Room."

The tour of the ship took a little more than the minimum thirty minutes the Doctor wanted her to walk each day. She had been heartened by the reaction of the members of the crew they encountered. Everyone had offered them their congratulations and promises to baby-sit.

They entered the mess hall and got meals from the replicator. Sitting at their usual table, they began eating. She picked up her mug of coffee and smelled the fragrant aroma with a smile. "Ah, this is just what I needed," she said after a sip.

"How many cups does that make for you today?" asked Chakotay.

She gave him a slightly annoyed look. "It's only my second cup. I decided to have my coffee with my meals. I'm not planning on disobeying the Doctor's orders. I want this little one to be born healthy." Her hand drifted down to her stomach. "Next week, when we go in for my checkup, I'm going to ask the Doctor to let us hear her heartbeat. At two months, she already has a heartbeat. Isn't that incredible?"

He smiled at her, "Yes, it is. For that matter, the whole process of a baby developing from the sperm and ova joining to a tiny little person is pretty incredible."

"I was thinking about what she might look like last night. A beautiful little girl with dark hair and brown eyes just like her father." Kathryn blushed and looked down at her plate.

"I had similar thoughts, except, I saw her as a redhead with her momma's blue eyes."

"That's not likely, Chakotay. Brown eyes are usually a dominant gene."

"Well, I do have a few Anglo ancestors, Kathryn. In fact, one of my ancestors actually had a blue eye and a brown eye. Tribal legend says that such a child is a special blessing from the gods."

"Hmmm, I have heard of that. I can't recall what it's called. I'll have to look that one up. It's very rare in humans, but does happen. I don't remember the scientific basis of it either."

Chakotay looked down at the empty dishes on their trays. "Well, it seems that you have a better appetite, you've eaten everything. That has to be a first."

She flashed him a mock glare. "Well I am eating for two now." She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

"Well, I think you need to take that rest break the Doctor wants you to."

"I plan to." She smiled. "How often does a Captain get to nap in their Ready Room?"

"Probably not too often, and you have orders directly from the Doctor to do so."

They both rose and put the trays in the recycler and headed to the bridge.

"I'll be in my Ready Room, Commander," she said as they stepped out of the turbolift. "You'll have the bridge."

Tuvok rose from the command chair. "We are on course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp eight, Commander."

"Thank you, Mr. Tuvok. Steady as she goes, Mr. Paris." He sat down and began studying the screen on the control panel between the two command chairs.

Meanwhile, in her Ready Room, Captain Janeway pulled off her boots and lie down on the couch beneath the viewport. "Computer, set alarm for 30 minutes." She closed her eyes and let her mind drift to thoughts of the little girl she was carrying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The beeping of the computer roused Kathryn Janeway from her nap. She sat up slowly and stretched. A strong urge caused her to hurry to the head. The one piece jumpsuits were a pain when one really had to go bad.

After tidying up a bit, she headed for the bridge. Sitting down by Chakotay, she crisply said, "Report."

"We on course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp 8." He leaned over and whispered, "How was your nap?" His eyes twinkled at her teasingly.

"It was nice," she whispered back with a crooked grin. She stood up and began to walk the circuit on the bridge. After checking in with all the stations, she returned to her seat. "If Stellar Cartography's preliminary scans are accurate, that system we'll be coming up to tomorrow should be a good source of plant life and minerals."

"The icing on the cake is the planets appear to be uninhabited, which means no hostile aliens to deal with. At least I hope so."

She nodded, "I do too. I haven't been off the ship since Hanon IV."

Chakotay gave her a disapproving stare. "I don't know if that would be such a good idea…" Her glare stopped him.

"The Doctor says I am in perfect health. Exercise is good for me right now. I don't need to be 'protected,' Commander."

He grinned. "Here I was the one warning you about the crew being over protective, and I'm the first one to say something."

"I'll be careful. I'll have a security officer with me. If there appears to be danger, I'll stay on the ship."

They both chuckled and turned back to the view screen.

The next morning, Kathryn sat in her command seat drumming on arm. She had agreed to wait on beaming down until after the scouting parties reported in. This concession had come only after the Doctor had expressed his concerns that she should wait.

Chakotay grinned at her. "You aren't impatient at all, are you?"

She made a face at him and replied, "You should talk. You've been tapping your foot so long; we may have to repair the deck."

"Captain," began Harry. "We are being hailed from one of the teams."

"Put it on audio, Ensign."

"Captain Janeway, Crewman Dalby here. The scouting parties have completed their initial surveys. They report finding excellent food sources. The minerals that Lieutenant Torres needs are in abundant supply as well."

"Very good, Mr. Dalby. Any indication of danger on the planet?"

"None so far, Captain," replied Dalby.

"Excellent work, Mr. Dalby. Commander Chakotay and I will beam down shortly. Proceed with gathering food and minerals. Janeway out."

She leaned over to Chakotay with a smile. "Hard to believe at the beginning of this journey he was one of our 'problem children.'"

He chuckled, "Kenneth has come a long way. Back then, did you ever think he'd be commanding a landing party?"

"Come on, Commander, the Doctor doesn't want me to be planet side for very long. He wants me to limit myself to no more than ninety minutes. Let's go."

Once they arrived on the planet, Kenneth Dalby met them and showed them samples of what they had found.

"The tricorder says all of these are safe for the crew. Most of them taste good too," he said with a smile. "As long as we can keep Neelix from stretching them with leola root."

They all laughed at that comment. No one but Neelix seemed to care for the leola root, and he served it way too often for their comfort.

"What about the minerals, Mr. Dalby?" asked the Captain.

"We found some very high grade dilithium. It should increase the efficiency of our warp engines by at least thirty percent. We also found some galacite. Not as much as we had hoped, but it will be good to have in reserve."

"Great work, Mr. Dalby. Carry on," said Captain Janeway.

She turned to Chakotay. "Commander, let's go over to the caves where they are mining the dilithium."

As they walked to the caves, Chakotay kept a watchful eye on the Captain. It was fairly hot on this part of the planet, and he did not want her to get overheated.

By the time they got to the caves, Kathryn was winded. This took her by surprise, but she entered the cave and sighed in relief at the cooler temperature.

"Are you okay?" whispered Chakotay.

"Just a little out of breath, I'll be fine. It's much cooler in here."

They checked with each person in the group mining the dilithium. Everything was on schedule. The exceptional quality of the dilithium was a real morale booster for everyone involved. This would mean traveling at higher warp speeds for longer periods of time. They were also collecting enough so that they would not have to worry about it for some time to come.

"Well, Chakotay, let's go check on the team near the river. They are gathering food."

"Okay," he said. "But take it easy. You got winded walking to the caves."

"I'll be fine, Chakotay. It's just a little warmer than I'm used to."

He shook his head and followed her. She was so damn stubborn. He wished there had been a way to get her to stay on the ship.

They were a little over half way to the river when Kathryn stopped and put her hands on her face. Chakotay was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong, Kathryn?"

Before she had a chance to reply, she slumped to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kathryn," shouted Chakotay franticly as he dropped to the ground beside her. Her breathing was labored and she was very pale. Chakotay slapped his comm badge. "Voyager, medical emergency! Beam the Captain and I both to sickbay.

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other in concern. "Transporter Room 1, lock on to the Captain and Chakotay and beam them directly to sickbay," ordered Tom. He turned back to B'Elanna, I hope nothing's happened. She should have stayed on the ship."

"She's pregnant, Tom, that doesn't make her an invalid. Besides, you know the Captain, once she gets in her mind to do something, she does it."

It occurred to Tom that he needed to let the Away Team know what happened. "Paris to Dalby."

"Dalby here."

"Ken, I just wanted to let you know that the Captain and Chakotay just beamed up with a medical emergency. I'll update you when I can. Meanwhile, proceed with the mission. Paris out."

B'Elanna came and stood by the command center. "Maybe you should go down and check on the Captain, Tom." Her eyes mirrored the worry he was feeling.

"Good idea, you have the bridge Lieutenant, I'll be in sickbay." He strode to the turbolift without another word.

Meanwhile, as soon as the Captain and Chakotay materialized in sickbay, the Doctor sprang into action. "Place her on the biobed, Commander." He snapped open a tricorder and began to scan her. "What happened?"

"While we were walking to the caves where the dilithilum she got a little out of breath. Once we were in the caves where it was cooler she seemed to be fine. Then we headed to the river where they were gathering plants for food. We were a little over half way there when she stopped and put her hands to her face. Then she collapsed so fast, I didn't even have time to catch her."

"She appears to be a little dehydrated. Were you drinking water while you were on the surface?"

"Uh, I didn't see her drink any of her water," admitted Chakotay.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised." He made an adjustment on the hypospray and pressed it against her neck.

As he was doing this, Tom walked into sickbay and hurried over to the biobed. "Is the Captain going to be okay?"

The Doctor nodded. "She'll be okay. She just needs to listen and follow sound medical advice."

The Captain's eyes began fluttering and in a few seconds opened. The Doctor stopped her as she tried to sit up. She looked up at the concerned faces hovering over her. "Uh, report, gentlemen," she said in a somewhat sheepish voice.

"You fainted on the way to the river, Captain," explained Chakotay. "I had both us beamed directly to sickbay.

"Captain, did I or did I not caution you to BE SURE to drink plenty of water while you were on the planet?" asked the Doctor with a scowl.

The Captain blushed. "Uh, I guess I forgot." She looked at the faces of the three men staring back down at her. "If anyone says 'I told you so.' I'll shoot them with a compression phaser rifle."

"Well, Captain, I want you to return to your quarters and rest for the remainder of the day. You also need to drink at least two liters of water before you go to sleep tonight. You were dehydrated. That's why you fainted. It's not good for you or the baby."

She sat up and Chakotay helped her off the biobed. "I'll walk you back to your quarters."

Tom stepped back out of the way. "I'm glad you're okay, Captain. I need to get back to the bridge."

"I'll be up to relieve you as soon as I get the Captain settled, Tom," said Chakotay.

In her quarters, Chakotay set about to make her comfortable. While she was in the head, he got out a gown and robe for her. Then, he went to the replicator and got a pitcher of cool water and a glass. Filling the glass, he placed both on the nightstand by her bed.

"You've been busy," said Kathryn as she stepped in the bedroom.

"Just wanted to make sure you have everything you need before I go to the bridge. Are you sure you feel okay?"

"I'll be fine, Chakotay. I just forgot to drink enough water today. It sure doesn't taste as good as coffee."

"Well, I laid out a gown and robe for you on your bed. I also sat a pitcher of water and a glass on the nightstand. I'll see you on my lunch break."

She smiled, "Thanks, Chakotay."

"Anytime, I'd better get to the bridge."

While Chakotay was taking care of the Captain, Tom had assured everyone on the bridge that the Captain was going to be okay and notified the away team as well.

The turbolift doors slid open and Chakotay stepped out. Tom stood up. "Maintaining standard orbit, the away team has been notified that Captain is well," reported Tom. He grinned mischievously. "I don't see any scorch marks from a compression phaser rifle, so I guess you didn't tell her 'I told you so.'"

Chakotay chuckled, "No, I just helped her get settled so she can rest per the Doctor's orders." He sat down in the command center. "She scared the crap out of me when she collapsed like that."

"Well, you call for an emergency beam up to sickbay had us scared too," admitted B'Elanna.

Chakotay turned to look at her. "I think it's going to be a long seven months until the baby is born. I just hope we survive it."

"Maybe she'll be more careful after this scare," said Harry.

"We can always hope," said Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chakotay pressed the chime to request entry into the Captain's quarters. The door slid open, and he heard her call, "Come in."

He quickly walked to the door of her bedroom. She was lying in bed reading a PADD. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"Don't give me that look." She held up the PADD. "This is the PADD the Doctor gave me. I've been studying the information on pregnancy."

"Okay," he flashed a smile at her. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, since you said you were coming by on your lunch break, I thought I'd wait and have lunch with you." She sat up and pulled on her robe before getting out of bed.

Chakotay walked over to help her. As he took her arm, she smiled up at him. "I'm not that weak, Chakotay, but thanks just the same." She allowed him to help her to the table.

"Now, Kathryn, what would you like for lunch?"

She pressed a few buttons on her PADD and handed it to him. "These are the 'dietary suggestions' from the Doctor. Why don't you surprise me?"

He took the PADD from her and read over the information, then went to the replicator and ordered her lunch. When He put the tray in front of her, she chuckled.

"I don't know if I can eat all of that, Chakotay. That's a lot of food."

"Well, you need to try. I noticed your water pitcher is almost empty. I'll get you fresh water before I leave."

"Uh, aren't you planning on eating, Chakotay?"

"I'll get my lunch now." He turned back to the replicator and ordered up his lunch using his own rations. He set his plate on the table and joined her.

"Uh, you forgot something," hinted Janeway.

"What?"

"I take my second cup of coffee for the day with my lunch."

"Uh, Kathryn, I don't think coffee is a good idea right now."

She glared at him. "Why the hell not? The Doctor said I could have three cups a day."

"You're getting over being dehydrated; and caffeine is a diuretic. You don't need anything that will make you lose fluids."

She snorted. "One cup of coffee won't hurt that much. If you don't get it for me, I'll get it myself."

He shook his head. "Kathryn, don't make me call the Doctor."

She glared at him and walked to the replicator, daring him to call. "Coffee, hot," she ordered tersely.

Nothing appeared, instead, the computer's voice informed her: "Per the Emergency Medical Holographic Program's orders, Captain Janeway is restricted from all caffieneated beverages for the next twenty-four hours."

Chakotay could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't have anything to do with this."

She stormed over to her desk and commed the Doctor. "Janeway to the Doctor."

"This is the Doctor, what can I do for you Captain?"

"Why am I restricted from coffee? You told me that I could have three cups a day."

"Captain, you were beamed to sickbay this morning unconscious and suffering from mild dehydration. Caffiene is a diuretic. Provided that you are properly hydrated when I check on you tomorrow, I will lift the restriction at that time."

"And just when did you plan to inform me that I had to report back to sickbay tomorrow?"

"I had assumed you would notice the restriction soon enough. It made more sense to inform you then. If that is all you need, Captain, I have Ensign Wildman here with Naomi. She's due for her 'well baby' check up."

"Janeway out." She slammed the connection closed and came back to the table.

Chakotay could not help grinning at her.

"Don't say it!! 'Old Betsy' is in my bedroom closet just waiting for someone to annoy me further."

"Old Betsy?"

"My compression phaser rifle, I keep one in my quarters for security purposes."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I won't say a thing….not a thing about…."

Her glare made him decide that he did not want to be on the receiving end of her hormonally induced wrath. He dipped up a spoon of soup and swallowed it. "So, are you feeling better since this morning?"

"I'd be feeling better if I could have a damned cup of coffee."

"Well, tomorrow will be here before you know it." He decided it would be very prudent to change the subject. "Those dilithium crystals are the best grade I've ever seen. They're sure to go a long ways towards powering the warp engines."

"I know B'Elanna will be happy. It's been a long time since we found such high quality ones. Tom should be pleased too. He and the other pilots will be glad to be able to fly at high warp for longer periods of time."

"I noticed on the PADD that you should have a snack mid-morning, in the afternoon, and at bedtime. Would you like me to replicate your afternoon snack before I go?"

"Sure, I think I'd like some blueberry yogurt." She looked down at the table for a moment then back up to him. "Sorry about the tantrum over the coffee," she said sheepishly.

"Hey, pregnancy hormones cause mood swings. Don't worry about it."

After they finished lunch, he helped her back to the bed, then replicated a fresh pitcher of water and blueberry yogurt for her. "I need to get back to the bridge now. Tuvok needs his lunch break. I'll see you at the end of my shift."

"See you then, Chakotay and thanks for everything." Her smile warmed his heart. It had been a long time since he had seen her smile like that…not since New Earth.

Chakotay strode from the turbolift onto the bridge. "Mr. Tuvok, report."

"The away teams have almost completed their tasks. Mr. Dalby reports they will be ready to beam up within the hour. We are maintaining standard orbit."

"Good, you can take your lunch now, Tuvok."

He nodded to Chakotay and left the bridge. Chakotay sat down at the command center and glanced around at the various bridge stations. Everyone was where they were supposed to be.

Tom turned around to look at him. "Commander, how's the Captain feeling?"

"Well, she's been resting and drinking water like the Doctor ordered her to. I replicated lunch for her." An amused expression flitted across his face.

"Why does that expression make me think things were interesting?" Tom teased.

"Well, I didn't replicate coffee for her since she was dehydrated this morning. She decided if I would not get it for her she'd get it herself. When she tried, she found out the Doctor had restricted her from coffee for the next twenty-four hours."

Tom laughed, "Ouch, I'm betting she wasn't a happy camper at all."

"You have a gift for understatement, Mr. Paris."

Everyone on the bridge laughed, but secretly, they were glad the Captain was in her quarters on 'sick leave' for the day. No one wanted to be on duty with caffeine deprived Captain Janeway.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warning: This chapter sensitive material regarding pregnancy complications._**

Chapter 5

Kathryn Janeway was soaking in her tub. The warm water felt so good to her sore back. In seven months, she might not have time to indulge herself. Between being the Captain and a mother, she'd be really busy. Yes, Chakotay would help with the baby, but unless things changed, she would be the primary caregiver of their daughter.

She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Looking down, she noticed blood mixing in with the water.

"No," she gasped. "NO!!" She stood up and felt a hard contraction. A tiny perfectly formed miniature human slipped from her body and fell in to the bloody water.

"NO! NO!" Then she screamed.

Chakotay was just outside her door and heard her scream. Hurriedly putting in his override code, he rushed inside. As he got to her bedroom door, he saw her sitting up crying.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?" He asked as he rushed to her bedside and pulled her into his arms.

"The baby, I had the most awful nightmare," she gasped through her sobs. "I dreamed I lost the baby." She buried her face in his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was just a dream. Why don't I run you a nice warm bath?"

"No!" she cried as she pulled back.

"Kathryn?"

"In the dream, I was in my bathtub. I noticed the water getting bloody…I stood up…then…then…I had hard contraction…the baby fell down into the bloody water…" She began crying harder.

"Shh, shhh, it was only a dream."

She shuddered and kept crying. He held her close and rocked her back and forth. After a while, her breathing evened out, and he realized she had gone back to sleep. He eased her back down on the bed and covered her. He gently kissed her on the forehead and quietly left her quarters.

He walked into sickbay. The Doctor was in his office, and Chakotay walked right in.

"What do you need, Commander?"

"The Captain just had a pretty intense nightmare about losing the baby. Everything is okay with the baby isn't it?"

"The baby is fine, Commander. It is not unusual for a pregnant woman to have such nightmares. In the Captain's case, her scare today probably triggered the nightmare."

"That's good to know." He shook his head. "We tried to talk her out of beaming down. She is so damned hard headed about things."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You're not telling me anything that I don't know. That's why when I took her coffee away for twenty-fours that I didn't say anything to her about it."

Chakotay chuckled and tugged on his ear. "Yeah, that went over like a lead balloon. I could almost see the steam pouring out of her ears when the computer informed her."

"I imagine it did. As long as her electrolyte balances are normal when I check her in the morning, she will be able to have coffee again."

"That's good, I don't think anyone wants to work with a caffeine deprived Captain Janeway."

Both men laughed. "Well, Doctor, I need to get back to the bridge. I had gone down to get a PADD out of my quarters when I heard her scream." He turned and left sickbay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BTW, Reviews are very welcome!!

**Warning: Pregnancy nightmare from Chapter 5 will be discussed briefly during the vision quest.**

Kathryn Janeway slowly awakened to sensations of discomfort. Her bladder felt like it was ready to burst, and she also had a horrendous headache. She slowly got out of bed and went to the head. After having taken care of the discomfort of a full bladder, she picked up the hypospray the Doctor had given her. Pressing it against her neck, she activated it and heard the hiss that would bring relief from her headache.

For a few moments, she stared at the bathtub, remembering the horrible nightmare. She closed her eyes and willed the images to go away, focusing instead on how Chakotay had comforted her.

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she had a snack waiting for her on the nightstand. She walked back to the bedroom and picked up the yogurt, a glass of water, and her PADD. She took them to her living area and sat on the couch. Chakotay had been thoughtful enough to replicate the yogurt in a cooling dish, so it was still cold. She ate it as she continued to study the PADD the Doctor had given her. The options on the actual delivery process were interesting. She knew that Samantha Wildman had opted for natural. Her mother had also done natural childbirth. If they could handle, then so could she. Besides, drugs could conceivably slow the progress of labor. She didn't want anything to slow her labor down.

When she finished the yogurt, she set the dishes in the replicator and pressed the recycle button. She had never been so bored in her life. Even the backpacking trips her parents had forced on her as a kid seemed interesting right now. She was reasonably certain if she left her quarters the Doctor would end up confining her to sick bay. Then she would really be bored. She recalled that she had some reports on her desk here in her quarters. That should keep her busy. She'd just have to keep track of the time and not be reading them when Chakotay came by to check on her at the end of his shift. He had not said he would come, but she had no doubts that he would. She went to her desk and got the PADDs and then went to her bedroom and got the pitcher of water. Once she had these things, she settled down on the sofa and began reading reports.

An hour later, she affixed her thumbprint to approve the last report. Laying the PADD down on the other two, she sighed deeply. There were still ninety minutes left on the Alpha Shift. She picked up all three PADDs and stood to carry them back to her desk. After she stacked them neatly on her desk, a thought occurred to her. She could take a vision quest and discuss things with the gecko.

She got her medicine bundle and sat on the floor near the view port. She took out her akoonah, her picture of Molly, and the carving Chakotay had given her. Placing her hand on the akoonah, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the Pacific shoreline. Opening her eyes, she saw the gecko.

She sat in the warm sand and held her hand out to him. As usual, he climbed into her hand. "Hello, gecko."

"Hello, little one. You seem to be more at peace than the last time we talked." He flicked his tongue twice.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. I told Chakotay about the baby that night. He has promised to stand by me. The crew seems happy about this too."

"Ah, see it is as I told you, little one."

"The Doctor told me I'm carrying a girl. Chakotay and I will have a daughter."

"Yes, little one, you and the valiant warrior will have a daughter who will bring much happiness to all who know her."

Kathryn smiled and looked down. "I know everyone loves little Naomi. I never imagined the next baby born would be mine."

The gecko silently contemplated her for a time, then continued. "Do you wish to tell me about you nightmare, little one?"

"I dreamed I was taking a bath. I felt a pain in my stomach and saw blood in the water. When I stood up, I felt a sharp contraction and my baby fell from my body into the bloody water." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she recounted the nightmare.

"Little one, do not let fear overshadow your joy at carrying this child. Your nightmare was your sub conscious mind's response to the activities of today."

"I guess going down as a member of the Away Team was not such a good idea," she admitted quietly. "I am just so used to being in control."

"You must allow others to take control at times, little one. You have an excellent crew. They know their jobs."

"It will be difficult to pull back. I'm rather fond of being in the 'thick' of things."

"Yes you are, little one. However, even the eagle must know when to land."

"Chakotay told that back on New Earth."

"He is a wise warrior. Allow him to be by your side. Listen to him, and heed what he says."

"I will try, gecko."

"Now, little one, it is time for today's quest to end. Heed what you've been told."

She opened her eyes and saw the familiar surroundings of her quarters. She thoughtfully put her medicine bundle in order and placed it back on the shelf.

Sitting back on the couch, she began to ponder what the gecko had told her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kathryn Janeway was still sitting on the couch when her door chime sounded. She looked towards the door and said, "Come in."

The door slid open and Chakotay entered her quarters. When he saw her on the couch looking very reflective, he sat down by her. "Are you okay," he asked softly.

"I'm fine." She looked at him. "I was bored, so I went on a vision quest. My animal guide gave me a lot to think about."

"That's good. I hope he guides you as well as mine does me." He looked at her and took a deep breath. "I hope you don't let the nightmare keep you from enjoying your baths. It was probably just from the stress of what happened to you today."

"I know, but…I…I'm still a little nervous."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and felt the tension there. "Would it help if I stayed here in your living area while you bathed? You're really tense, and a warm bath always relaxes you."

She smiled gratefully, "Yes, it would help. My animal guide told me that I mustn't let my fears overshadow the joy of my pregnancy. If you're sure about staying in my living area, then I want to try a warm bath. I'm a little stiff after the enforced inactivity ordered by the Doctor."

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Go ahead, I'll be here. If you start getting upset and need me, just call out, and I'll be right there."

She reached up and placed her hand over his and met his eyes with a tender look. "Thanks, Chakotay; what would I do with out you." She stood and walked through the door of her sleeping area.

She paused to get some fresh clothing. After a bit of deliberation, she selected a green sweat suit. That would be comfortable and better than a robe and gown with Chakotay visiting. Then, she entered the bathroom and started filling the tub. She squeezed a generous amount of lavender bubble bath into the water. The soothing aroma filled the air and helped ease the stress she was feeling. Slowly, she disrobed and made herself step into the tub. Taking a deep breath she sat down and turned the water off. She leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes. The warm water and lavender scent began to relax her. She let her mind drift back to another bathtub light years away…on a planet they had named 'New Earth.'

Meanwhile, out in the living area, Chakotay sat quietly. He hoped that Kathryn would be able to enjoy her bath. So far, she had not called for him. The water had been turned off, and his acute hearing had picked up sounds of moving water, so he was reasonably sure she was in the tub. He spotted the PADD with the information on pregnancy and picked it up. He knew that Kathryn would not mind him reading the PADD. He also knew that he needed to study this information just as much as Kathryn did. He was pleased at the prospect of fatherhood. In many ways, he had been disappointed that Seska's child had turned out to be Cullah's instead of his. However, he felt an even deeper attachment to the child Kathryn carried in her womb. His daughter had been conceived in love. He glanced towards the bedroom door deep in thought. He loved Kathryn and resolved to find a way to make things work. Perhaps he should again seek his father's wisdom. The stakes were too high, and he did not want to lose. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the PADD.

About forty-five minutes later, he heard noise from the bedroom and looked up to see Kathryn coming through the doorway. He grinned and held up the PADD. "I was studying the information the Doctor gave us on pregnancy."

"That's a good idea. We both need to be up to speed on what to expect. Thanks for sitting out here."

"Kathryn, I'll be here for you in any and every way you need me to be."

She gave him a small smile and was quiet for a few moments. Without warning, her stomach rumbled loudly, and she blushed.

"Sounds as if you need some supper. Sit down, and I'll replicate you something to eat."

She nodded, "I am hungry again. After a huge lunch and an afternoon snack, I don't see how I could be, but I am."

Chakotay walked over to the replicator and ordered meals for both of them. He sat one plate in front of her and the other across from her at his place. "Eat heartily," he said encouragingly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chakotay slowly opened his medicine bundle. He set out his Akoonah, the blackbird wing, the rock from the river, and a recently added item—a picture of Kathryn. He placed his hand and on the Akoonah, closed his eyes, and began the ritual.

A-koo-chee-moya. We are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers. We are far from the bones of my people. On this day, I ask to speak to my father. He whom the winds call Kolopak. I need his wisdom on this day."

He heard the crackling of a fire and opened his eyes. His father sat across the fire from him. Chakotay sat down to hear what wisdom his father might impart to him.

"My son, how is the son you spoke of?"

"The woman was wrong, our Doctor confirmed that the baby was not human, but was in fact Cardassian and Kazon. It was not the first time she deceived me. She masqueraded as a Bajoran to earn my trust and join my Maquis cell."

"Such are the ways of the Cardassians, my son."

"Yes, however, I have found someone who I feel is my true life mate."

"Tell me about this woman who has captured the heart of my contrary son."

"She is my Captain, Kathryn Janeway. We spent several months on a planet after we were infected by an insect. The Doctor tried for almost a month without success to find a cure for our disease. In the end, Voyager continued on her journey home leaving us behind. We ended up calling our home New Earth."

"Kathryn worked tireless to try to find a cure. We had a shuttle at our disposal, as well as everything we needed to live there. If she found a cure, we would leave in the shuttle. One day a severe plasma storm destroyed all of our equipment. She knew she could no longer carry on her research."

"Then what happened, my son. I know you are back on Voyager, so clearly you were rescued some time after that."

"Yes, eventually we were. After the storm, I created a legend to let her know how I felt about her, that I loved her…That night…we became as one flesh."

"During the following days, our love grew. We were happy and content with the life we had made for ourselves. Then one day, Voyager contacted us. They had gotten a cure from the Vidiians. They picked us up thirty hours later."

"It was right after that Seska contacted me claiming she had given birth to my son. We went after him. It turned out to be a trap. For a time, we were stranded on a very primitive planet. Thanks to the bravery of Tom Paris, Lon Suder, some Talaxians, and our Doctor, the ship was retaken; and we were rescued."

"Not long after our rescue from Hanon IV, Kathryn told me she was pregnant. We went to sickbay that night, and the Doctor confirmed that she was two months pregnant with a girl."

Kolopak looked thoughtfully at his son. Then he dropped his gaze to the fire and waited for Chakotay to continue.

"Once we got back from New Earth, Kathryn wanted us to go back to the way things were before we got infected. Back to the protocols that kept us apart. I didn't agree, but I accepted her decision. Now she carries my daughter. I have sworn to stand by her. Father, I want her as my life mate. I want her to see past the protocols and accept my love. Not just because we have a child together, but because I truly love her. Tell what to do, Father."

"You are an honorable man, Chakotay. Patience is you ally in this situation. Continue to be at her side, supporting her through the pregnancy and all other things as well. Love is best spoken through actions. Mere words can deceive. Actions speak the truth more loudly than any words ever spoken."

"I am doing these things you speak of, Father. Will they be enough? How long will it take for her to accept my love?"

"Chakotay, you know that those of us who walk the Spirit Sky can not reveal the future to those who dwell on the mortal plain. You must trust that this will work out for the good of all. Now, my son, I must return to the Spirit Sky. Heed my words carefully."

The scene faded, and Chakotay found himself back in his quarters. He carefully put his medicine bundle back together. His Father had given him some answers. Now he had to follow that advice and trust that the end results would be what he desired.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Chakotay stood at Kathryn's door and pressed the chime. She wanted him to go with her to see the Doctor this morning. Her reasoning for going before breakfast was that if the Doctor cleared her, she could have a cup of coffee.

The door slid open and she walked out into the corridor. "Good morning, Chakotay."

"Good morning, Kathryn. Shall we head to sickbay?" He gave her a teasing grin. "I know you, you're dying to get your hands on a cup of coffee."

She grinned crookedly at him. "I'd rather have a whole pot, but that's still not allowed. Let's go."

They walked into sickbay, and Doctor stopped what he was doing. "Ah, Captain Janeway, you're here without me asking again. This might just set a record."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Doctor, just do whatever you need to do so I can have a cup of coffee."

"Ah, yes, your coffee, well let's see how you are doing this morning." He scanned her with a medical tricorder. "You are well hydrated this morning. All of your vital signs are normal. You may return to duty. I will lift the caffeine restriction from the replicator system. Computer, remove the caffeine restriction for Captain Janeway, authorization EMH1 alpha zeta 5."

"Restrictions removed," replied the computer.

"Thank you, Doctor." She turned to Chakotay. "Commander, I believe there is a cup of coffee waiting for me in the mess hall. Shall we?"

He smiled and gestured towards the door, "After you, Captain."

Once they got to the mess hall. Kathryn Janeway went directly to the replicator. "Coffee, hot and black," she stated in a happy tone.

A steaming cup of coffee materialized. She reached in and picked up. Lifting to her face, she inhaled deeply, savoring the scent. Chakotay laughed.

"What's so funny, Commander?"

"The expression on your face as you smelled your coffee."

"Well, IT IS the finest organic suspension in both the known and unknown universe. Come on, let's see what Neelix is serving today."

They walked over to the serving line. Neelix beamed at them. "Good morning, Captain, Commander, we have a fine breakfast this morning: oatmeal with brown sugar and raisins, Karlaren sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, and three types of juice." He pointed to the carafes. "Orange juice, tomato juice, and prune juice. I made the tomato juice fresh this morning from Talaxian tomatoes."

Kathryn and Chakotay stared at each other for a few moments, remembering her tomato plants back on New Earth. Bittersweet memories of a time without protocol washed over them.

"I'll take the oatmeal and some tomato juice," said Chakotay softly. Neelix handed him the requested food.

"What would you like, Captain?"

"I'll take the same thing, Neelix."

After he had given her the tray, both she and Chakotay went to a table in the corner of the mess hall. They sat down and began silently eating. Both were thinking of New Earth, and how close they had gotten while there.

Finally Chakotay broke the silence. "This juice is good." He grinned at her. "Not a bit of leola root to stretch it out a little."

"It is good. I may take glass with me and leave it in my Ready Room to go with my mid-morning snack." She picked up her coffee and took a long drink. "This is good too," she said holding her mug up with a grin. "Not as healthy as the juice, but much more satisfying taste wise."

Chakotay shook his head, "You and your coffee."

She glared at him teasingly. "You can't say too much, you frequently drink hot tea."

"Ah, but I don't drink so much that if you cut me open I bleed tea instead of blood."

"As a matter of fact, I do bleed coffee," she said bursting in laughter. She took another long sip. "Now, on to the serious…anything unexpected that might come up in the morning briefing?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Everything went smoothly yesterday, except for you scaring the crap out of all of us."

Kathryn blushed and looked down at her plate for a few minutes. "Sorry about that, Chakotay. My animal guide even told me to slow down. It's hard to do. I am so used to being in the middle of all the action."

"That's an understatement. It's like saying you enjoy a little coffee." They both laughed.

"It's more than enjoy, Chakotay. It's…it's more like coffee is a passion, and even that is putting it mildly."

"We'd better finish breakfast. It would be bad form for us to be late to the morning briefing."

They turned their attention to their breakfast. As he ate, Chakotay's mind was on New Earth. Her use of the word passion brought to mind all of the passion that blazed between them there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The senior staff members were assembled in the briefing room. Captain Janeway looked at her officers for a few moments and began. "First of all, I want to let you know that the Doctor has cleared me to return to duty. The baby is well and so am I. It was only a case of mild dehydration. I assure you that I will be paying much closer attention to the Doctor's instructions from now on."

She picked up a PADD. "Lieutenant Torres, what are your plans for refining and processing the dilithium?"

"I propose that we continue to use the auxiliary impulse reactor that we modified for that purpose before. It's safe, effective, and uses less energy than other more conventional methods." She handed her PADD to the Captain.

"Very well, it's worked for us before, and as my Grandma always said, 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it." She took the PADD from B'Elanna with a smile. She turned to Tom Paris. "Mr. Paris, how are your pilots doing with the new shuttle simulations?"

"They're making great progress, Captain. The lowest rating was 95."

"What about the volunteers who wanted to cross-train with you?"

"They're getting there, Captain. It'll be a while before they are actually ready for the real thing, but they're working really hard." He passed the PADD with his reports to her.

"Harry, did you get that problem with your station resolved?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain, the transtator assembly needed recalibrating. It's all in my report." He passed his PADD down the table to her.

"Mr. Tuvok, any security issues that I need to be aware of?"

"None other than you taking proper care of yourself to avoid such incidents from happening again," he said sternly as he handed her his PADD.

She sighed and took the PADD. "I'm going to work on that, Tuvok." She added it to her stack, and then turned to Chakotay. "Commander, do you have the reports from the away teams?"

"Yes, Captain, they were able to secure the dilithium and galacite we needed. They also found a wide variety of food stuffs that reportedly taste good. The Doctor scanned the foods to double check them. They are not only safe for everyone on the ship; they are very high in the vitamins and nutrients. Kenneth Dalby certainly outdid himself on this mission. I'm recommending that he receive a commendation. The crew members who worked with him couldn't say enough about how easy he was to work under."

"I agree, Commander. I'll see to it right away." She took his PADD. "Does anyone have any concerns, comments, or issues?"

"Well," began Tom. "I'm sure I speak for all of us, Captain. We're glad you and the baby are okay. We were all really worried."

"Thank you, Tom," she said warmly. "Commander Chakotay informed me that I scared the 'crap' out of everyone. I'll try to avoid doing that in the future in regards to my pregnancy. You're all dismissed to your stations. Tuvok, you'll have the bridge." She looked over to Chakotay. "Commander, I'd like to see you in my Ready Room.

Once they got in her Ready Room, she sat at her desk and began the procedures for Kenneth's commendation. "I completely agree with you on Mr. Dalby. He did a fine job." After entering the data, she looked up at him. "He came by to see me yesterday, said he just wanted to make sure I was okay." She chuckled softly. "He certainly has come a long way. Let's get him up here to let him know."

Chakotay nodded and hit his Com Badge, "Crewman Dalby, please report to the Captain's Ready Room."

In his quarters, Kenneth turned to Mariah as he replied, "On my sir, Dalby out. Wonder what Chakotay wants. I've already given him my reports from the away mission yesterday. I'd better go. I'll see you at lunch." He gave her a quick kiss and hurried out.

Kenneth Dalby stepped out of the turbolift onto the Bridge. He walked over to the Ready Room door trying to hide his nervousness. He pressed the chime and entered as the door slid open. "Crewman Dalby reporting as ordered, sir," he said assuming an attention stance.

"At ease, Ken," said Chakotay. "Have a seat." He indicated the chair next to him,

He sat down and looked across the desk at the Captain and wondered what was going on.

"Crewman Dalby, yesterday was the first time you led an away mission," began Captain Janeway with a small smile. "Your reports were flawless. The crew working under your supervision had nothing but praise for your leadership. Therefore, I've entered a commendation in the ship's records for you. Congratulations, Mr. Dalby for a job well done." She reached across the desk and shook hands with him.

"Thank you, Captain," said Kenneth sincerely.

"You earned it, Kenneth. You did a fine job. I'd also like to thank you again for stopping by to check on me yesterday."

"Just wanted to make sure you and the baby were okay, Captain," he answered with a smile.

She and Chakotay stood up, and Kenneth did likewise.

"Dismissed, Crewman, enjoy your time off," said Chakotay. Both he and Kathryn watched as he walked out. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yes, I did." She smiled at him. "You look pretty chipper yourself."

"It's always nice to be able to recognize someone for doing a great job."

"Yes it is. Well, I think it's time we report to the bridge, Chakotay. In about an hour, I'll have to come back in here for my mid-morning snack. I'd like to spend some time on the bridge."

Tuvok rose from the command chair as they walked out onto the bridge. "Mr. Tuvok, report," said Captain Janeway smoothly as she took her seat.

"All systems are functioning within normal parameters. We are on course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp 7.

"Thank you, Mr. Tuvok," she replied. She turned to Chakotay. "As soon as some of this new dilithium is refined and processed, we should be able to travel at higher warp speeds for longer periods. That should help raise spirits considerably."

"Yes it should. We were lucky to have come across that planet. It looks like it might be a week or more before we come to any other systems."

"Join Starfleet and see the galaxy…I'd like to slap whoever came up with that slogan every time we hit one of these areas of absolutely nothing," said Captain Janeway with a smirk.

"It sure makes for boring flying," commented Tom.

"Hmm, if you get bored, Mr. Paris, the Doctor can always use your help in sickbay," Chakotay gave him a wicked grin.

"On the other hand, it can be very soothing to fly without having to worry so much about hostile species who want to kill us for crossing through their space," answered Tom quickly as he gave his full attention to his controls.

Captain Janeway turned her attention to the console between the command chairs and studied the data on the screen. Chakotay got up and walked the circuit of the bridge to check on everyone. He had to agree it was nice not to have aliens shooting at them. Hopefully none had laid a claim to the empty area of space they were about to cross.

After an hour had passed, Captain Janeway stood up. "Commander, you have the bridge, I'll be in my Ready Room."

Chakotay smiled knowingly, "Aye, Captain, enjoy your snack."

Tom turned and looked at Chakotay after the Captain entered the Ready Room. "I'm glad to see she's following the Doctor's advice."

"You and me both, Tom, she can really be stubborn at times. I think this scare got her attention though. At least I hope it did."

In her Ready Room, Captain Janeway sat on her couch with a glass of tomato juice and some cheese. She sipped the juice and thought about her tomato plants that she had left behind on New Earth, wondering if the primate had eaten the tomatoes when they ripened. Life had become so carefree there for them while they were there. Returning to parameters was the only choice she could see at the time. That was before she realized she was pregnant with Chakotay's child. He promised to stay by her side and give her all the support she needed. Just what did she need and want from Chakotay? Could she find the courage to let him fully into her life again?

In the mess hall, Kenneth Dalby got a tray and sat down with Mariah Henley. "Hi, Mariah, how'd your morning go?"

"It was okay, Ken, just the usual stuff. What did Chakotay and the Captain want with you this morning?"

He smiled, "They gave me a commendation for my performance as leader of the away mission yesterday. I was surprised. I guess the 'field training' with Tuvok paid off."

"A commendation, that's wonderful. Congratulations, Ken."

"I just did what I was supposed to do," he answered modestly.

"Say, how did the Captain look today? I know you went by to check on her yesterday too."

"She looks better, more rested. I checked on yesterday to make sure she and the baby were okay and because as leader of the away team, I just needed to make sure…you know."

"I have a feeling you'll be leading more of them. Now as to your commendation, I think we need to celebrate that tonight. I have the holodeck reserved already. You can choose whatever program you want."

"That sounds great. I thought after Jennifer died that I would never be able to fall in love again. You're something else, Mariah."

"Well, Ken, I need to get back to my duty station. We're short handed so I told them I'd take a faster than usual lunch." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand affectionately. "See you tonight, Sweetheart."

"Take care, dear. I can't wait."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay walked into sickbay. It was the first of the weekly checkups she would have during her pregnancy. The Doctor walked over to meet them.

"Good morning, Captain, Commander," he said cheerfully. "Captain, if you would lie down on the biobed, we can proceed with your exam."

She walked over to the primary biobed and lay down. Chakotay stood beside the biobed. The arch closed and the doctor began to enter a series of commands.

"Just a reminder, Commander, don't touch the Captain during the scan. It can alter the readings significantly."

Chakotay nodded and watched as readings flashed on the screen. There did not seem to be anything amiss. He hoped his observations were correct.

Kathryn looked anxiously at the Doctor. Since the nightmare, she could not quite shake the apprehension she felt. His smile relaxed her somewhat.

"The baby is continuing to develop normally. She is three centimeters in length now and weighs and weighs 9.3347 grams. Her heart is beating at the appropriate rate."

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanges excited smiles, then she looked up at the Doctor. "Doctor, can we hear the baby's heartbeat?"

The Doctor smiled, "Certainly." He pressed a spot on the panel and the baby's heartbeat became audible. He watched, enjoying the look of wonder on their faces.

Kathryn stared up at Chakotay speechlessly. He looked down at her, equally speechless.

The Doctor shut off the sound and looked at them. "Do either of you have any questions for me?"

Kathryn nodded, "I just don't seem to have a lot of extra energy in spite of my snacks and taking a thirty minute nap."

"Fatigue is quite common in pregnancy. You may require more rest. Instead of having the computer wake you up in thirty minutes, I'd like you to try sleeping until you wake up on your own from your nap. You may also rest better in your quarters rather than on the couch of your Ready Room."

She sighed deeply. "You're probably right about the couch. I tend to wake up sore from my nap."

"Are you sore when you wake up in the morning in your bed?"

"A little," she admitted. "But nothing like I feel after my nap."

"Some discomfort is normal. However, if you experience severe pain, you should report to sickbay. Do you have any other questions?"

She looked up at Chakotay, who shook his head. "No more questions for now," she answered looking back at the Doctor.

He activated the controls to open the arch on the biobed. "Very well, continue to follow the instructions on the PADD. I gave you, as well as the changes I've ordered for your afternoon nap."

"Thank you, Doctor," she said as Chakotay helped her off the biobed.

He smiled down at her. "I'm betting you're ready for breakfast."

"Definitely, and that includes a cup of coffee." She looked up at him. "Don't even say it, 'Old Betsy' is still in my quarters you know."

He laughed. "I get the message, Kathryn."

In the mess hall, both of them sat at their usual table. Kathryn sipped her coffee savoring the flavor, trying to make it last. She sat down the mug and smiled at him. "Chakotay, wasn't hearing her heartbeat amazing?"

"Yes," he answered with a smile. "It made the baby seem so much more real to me. Before long, I'd like to seem an image of our daughter."

"Well, by the time I'm four months pregnant, she'll have most of her human features. I'd like to wait until then." She looked down at her breakfast for a few moments, then back at him. "I just don't want to get my hopes up…you know."

Chakotay reached over and took her hand in his. "I understand, Kathryn," he whispered softly.

She blushed and pulled her hand out of his. "I know the Doctor says everything is fine, but I still worry."

"That's perfectly normal. I have to admit, I worry at times too. Especially after Seska, I was ready to be a father, then the chance was snatched away. At least this time I know for certain that this baby is mine." He shrugged, a little embarrassed at his admission.

"I'm glad you're the father," she whispered softly as she stood. She quickly put her tray in the recycler and left the mess hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kathryn Janeway walked into the sleeping area of her quarters. She had just eaten lunch and was preparing for her nap as ordered by the Doctor. Truth be known, she was grateful for his order. She could not recall ever being this tired…not even during any of her "finals weeks" at Starfleet Academy.

She stripped down to her tank top and panties before slipping under the covers. As she lay on her side, her mind drifted back to the conversation she and Chakotay had over breakfast. He had brought up Seska and the baby again. She knew that he no longer had any feelings for Seska, but the ghosts of her betrayal still lingered with them. When she found out that Seska was allegedly pregnant with Chakotay's son, pangs of jealousy welled up inside her. It made little difference that his DNA had been used without his consent. His pain when he learned that the child was Cullah's and not his tore at her heart too, especially after what they had shared on New Earth.

She rolled over to her other side trying to get comfortable. His pleasure at her carrying his daughter helped. The simple touch at breakfast stirred up memories and longings of New Earth. If she could only be sure that her feelings were not caused by the hormonal changes from pregnancy, and even more importantly, if she knew for certain that Chakotay felt the same way. Snuggling into her pillow, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.

Up on the bridge, Chakotay watched the crew as they manned their stations. He knew that Kathryn was down in her quarters taking her nap per the Doctor's orders. He was glad she was following them for a change. She had barely been able to stay awake through lunch today. He was careful not to touch her as he had at breakfast. He wasn't sure if her pulling her hand away meant she didn't feel the same way he did, or if she had merely been uncomfortable with a public display of affection. He longed for a return of their loving relationship of New Earth. Now that she carried his child, would she let him fully back into her life? He would heed his father's advice about actions speaking more loudly than words. His father and surely the rest of his ancestors were on his side, how could he fail?

Kathryn woke and slowly stretched. She felt so much better. "Computer, time?" she inquired as she sat up.

"The time is 1330 hours," replied the computer.

She grinned crookedly. An hour and a half nap seemed to be what her body had needed this afternoon. They had eaten lunch at 1100 hours, an hour earlier than usual. Her stomach had rumbled so insistently, in spite of a morning snack, she and Chakotay had decided to go to lunch early. Oh, well, she knew she had to get up, dress, and get back on the bridge.

Chakotay turned at the sound of the turbolift doors opening. He smiled as Kathryn Janeway stepped out and made her way to the command console.

"Captain on the bridge," called Harry.

She smiled at everyone as she took her seat next to Chakotay. "Report, Commander?" she asked.

"We're on course for the Alpha Quadrant at warp 8, Captain." He leaned a bit closer. "You look well rested," he whispered with a smile.

She gave him a crooked grin. "I feel great. I really needed that nap, and my bed is a lot more comfy than the couch in my Ready Room."

"Here's the latest report on the dilithium from B'Elanna. It looks like we may be able to install new crystals within the next two days." He handed her a PADD.

She perused it thoughtfully, and then sat the PADD down. "B'Elanna is a fine engineer. I don't know what we'd do without her."

"Yes, she is," replied Chakotay. "We have a great crew on Voyager. Everyone has really come together even closer since Hanon IV."

"Yes, they have," answered the Captain quietly. Without another word, she picked up the PADD she'd been reading before lunch and began to study it.

Chakotay silently scolded himself for bringing that incident back up. While he knew she did not blame him, it was somewhat of a sore spot for her.

At 1430 hours, Captain Janeway stood up. "Commander, you have the bridge. I'll be in my ready room."

"Enjoy your snack, Captain," said Chakotay with a roguish grin.

"Oh, I will." She smiled at him. "I'm having a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk." She turned to Tom Paris. "Tom, I believe you once referred to peanut butter as comfort food. I'm about to test that theory."

"I'm sure you'll like it, Captain," answered Tom with a charming smile.

After the ready room doors closed behind her, Tom turned to Chakotay. "She looks a lot more rested than she has in the past few days. I know she had an appointment in sickbay this morning. How are the Captain and the baby doing?"

"The Doctor says everything is fine. We got to hear the baby's heartbeat today." The smile on Chakotay's face lit up the entire bridge.

"That had to be a really great experience." Tom turned his attention back to piloting the ship.

In her ready room, Captain Janeway sat on the couch eating her sandwich. In spite of teasing Tom, she really liked peanut butter. As she ate, she thought about the baby she carried within her body. Chakotay had been so supportive. What was holding her back from letting him closer? The love they had shared on New Earth still burned strongly in her heart. Was the gecko right? Was protocol rather meaningless this far from home? And furthermore, now that she was pregnant with her first officer's child… She turned and looked out the viewport as she pondered her dilemma.

Hanon IV reared its ugly head again. Seska…at least she would no longer torment them. She sensed Chakotay's pain over Seska's duplicity still simmered below the surface. Would this keep them from being happy? Would he be able to trust a woman again? She had so many questions and so few answers. Perhaps they should eat dinner in her quarters tonight and study more of the material the Doctor had given them.

When she finished her snack, she placed the dishes in the replicator and pressed the recycle button. Surely this snack would tide her over until the shift ended at 1700 hours. At least she hoped it would. She entered the bridge and quickly walked to her seat.

"Anything to report, Commander?" she asked as she sat down.

"Nothing to note at this time," he answered. "We're still at warp 8 on course for the Alpha Quadrant."

She leaned over closer to him and whispered, "Dinner in my quarters this evening after Alpha shift is over? We can review the material the Doctor gave us while we eat."

A faint hope stirred in Chakotay's heart. "I'll be there," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kathryn entered the code to open the doors to her quarters hurriedly. She zipped inside as the door slid open. "Have a seat, Chakotay. I'll be right back," she said as she dashed into the bathroom.

Chakotay sat down and smiled as he heard her grumbling about the "idiots" at Star Fleet who thought women should wear one piece jumpsuits. While he waited, he picked up the PADD with the pregnancy information on it and began reading.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Kathryn as she came back into the main room.

Chakotay looked up and saw Kathryn standing at the replicator. He could not hide his amusement at her attire. "I'll take some mushroom soup and a Caesar salad," he answered. "Cute pajamas," he said with a teasing grin.

"If you say one word about my footy pajamas, I'll, I'll, I'll…" she sputtered.

"I won't tell a soul, Kathryn. They are cute, though."

"They are like a pair my mom gave me when I went to the academy. My feet were always so cold. I replicated these last night. My uniform is starting to feel snug in the waist, these are loose and comfortable. I think I may have to replicate a maternity uniform sooner than I expected."

"Should your clothes be getting tight this soon?" asked Chakotay in a concerned voice.

"In the material the Doctor gave me, it says women who are very slender may experience expansion of their waistline early on," explained Kathryn.

She placed several dishes on a tray and carried it over to the couch. "Soup, salad and tea for you, and grilled chicken, peas, carrots, spinach, milk, and coffee for me," she said as she sat the tray on the table by the couch. "Let's eat, then we can look at the material from the Doctor. I'm starving."

He picked up his soup bowl. "At least you're eating now," he said in a slightly teasing voice. "You tend to skip way too many meals, you know."

"Guilty as charged. Somehow, as hungry as I seem to be at meal time and snack time, I don't see many meals being skipped," she said with a grin as she sat eating her supper.

Kathryn picked up her cup of coffee and took a long sip. "Ah, that hits the spot," she sighed.

"Just make sure you stay well hydrated, or the Doctor will cut off your coffee again," cautioned Chakotay.

"I will, it's hard enough being limited to just 3 cups a day," she grumbled as she speared a piece of chicken with her fork.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Chakotay decided to change the subject. "Wasn't her heartbeat one of the most amazing things you've ever heard?"

Her face lit up as she replied, "Yes, it was. She seems more real to me now that I've actually heard her heartbeat. In about seven months, she'll be here." She patted her stomach protectively.

Chakotay grinned, "I can't wait. I know that Samantha is enjoying motherhood. I'm eager to experience being a father, and I know you'll make a wonderful mother."

"As much as you love children, you'll be a great father too, Chakotay," she said.

Before long, they finished their meals and began to study the PADD together.

Chakotay pointed to a line of text. "They recommend that grab bars be installed if you use a tub. Maybe you should place a request with B'Elanna since you love taking baths."

"Good idea," she said as she made some notes on another PADD. I really don't want to be beamed into sickbay minus my clothes after a fall in the tub."

"The Doctor would have a field day over that one," said Chakotay.

"Yeah, and with my luck, Tom Paris would be on duty in sickbay then too," groaned Kathryn.

"Very good reasons to get those grab bars installed, but the most important reason is so you and the baby won't get hurt."

"That too," she replied as she gently patted her stomach.

Chakotay chuckled warmly.

"What's so funny?" demanded Kathryn.

"I don't even think you're aware of it, but you've been patting your stomach a lot," he answered with a smile.

"I think it's one of those 'mom things,'" she said with a sheepish grin.

"Once you really start showing, a lot of folks are going to want to pat your stomach. I wonder how many will try." His smile widened to an outright grin. "The question is, will you allow it, or will you give them that 'Janeway Death Glare?'"

She swatted him playfully on the arm. "I'm not that bad. I know the crew is really excited about this. Our daughter will have lots of 'aunts' and 'uncles' just like Naomi does."

His heart warmed at her use of "our daughter." Maybe things were working out. His father's wisdom of actions speaking louder than words rang in his ears again. "I think I'd like another cup of tea. Can I bring you anything?"

"Some water would be nice. I'm thirsty. Have to stay well hydrated, you know."

He walked over to the replicator and got their drinks. As he was walking back, he noticed her wince in pain. He hurried to her side.

"What's wrong, Kathryn? You winced like you were in pain."

"My breasts are just sore tonight…another one of those pesky little symptoms pregnant women get."

Chakotay picked up a PADD and did a quick search. "It says here warm compresses can help. Before I go tonight, I can prepare some for you if you like."

"I'd appreciate that, Chakotay."

"Let's look at the third and fourth months of pregnancy," suggested Chakotay.

She leaned into him. "Look, it says here that by the fourth month I may begin feeling the baby's movements. They even list what women have said it felt like to them." She looked up at Chakotay. "I can't wait. If hearing her heartbeat makes her so real, feeling her move inside me will be even better."

Chakotay smiled down at her. It seemed perfectly natural to put his arm around her shoulders so he did. "It will take a while longer before I can feel her move by touching your stomach, so I'll just have to wait."

Kathryn enjoyed the feel of his arm around her and moved a bit closer enjoying the feelings of safety and security she felt.

They both began to silently read, each not wanting to break the magic of the moment. A few minutes later, Chakotay heard a soft snore and looked down. Kathryn's head was pillowed against chest and she was sleeping peacefully. He carefully eased her head to the back of the couch, then went and turned her bed down.

He walked back into the sitting area as quietly as possible and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down.

She stirred and opened her eyes as he pulled the covers over her. "Sorry I fell asleep," she murmured.

"No apology needed, Kathryn. You haven't had your snack yet. Would you like me to bring you something? You could either eat it now, or it'll be ready and waiting if you wake up in the night and want it. I can also bring those warm compresses I promised you."

"Hmmm," she said sleepily. "I think I'd like a blueberry muffin and some milk." She sat up and moved to lean against the headboard.

"Coming right up," he answered as he went back to replicator.

Kathryn smiled, remembering the days back on New Earth when he would bring her coffee to her in bed. He was so caring and loving.

He walked back into the sleeping area carrying a tray with her muffin on a small plate, a glass of milk and some warm compresses for her sore breasts.. "Milk and a blueberry muffin, just what the lady ordered," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Chakotay," she said. She took a bite of the muffin. "Mmmm, you got me a warm one." She sighed in contentment.

He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I should go so you can go to sleep. Do you need anything else before I go?"

She resisted the temptation to say the only other thing she needed was him, and shook her head. "I'll be fine, how about breakfast in the mess hall at 0700?"

"Sounds great, shall I stop by your quarters for you?"

"Works for me," she quipped. "Good night, Chakotay."

"Good night, Kathryn," he answered.

She watched him as he walked out. The evening had been wonderful. Soon, she thought, very soon.

Chakotay stripped down to his briefs and got into his bed. The fact that Kathryn felt safe enough with him to let her guard down with him was encouraging. He felt that in the near future they would be a couple once more. Soon, he thought, very soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kathryn sat in the shade of an apple tree, enjoying the cool feel of the grass beneath her. She watched a dark haired little girl on a swing. The aroma from the open kitchen window let her know her mom was baking caramel brownies. Her mouth watered in anticipation.

Suddenly, the little girl let out a squeal of delight and leaped from the swing. "Daddy," she shouted. She ran toward the back porch.

Kathryn looked and saw Chakotay standing there, holding out his arms to the little girl. As he scooped up in his arms, he asked, "How's my princess?"

"Great," she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"Grandma has some fresh caramel brownies for us. Let's get your mom and go in and have some."

The little girl turned to Kathryn. "Momma, come on!! Grandma's brownies are ready."

Kathryn stood to her feet and joined them on the porch.

Chakotay smiled at her, "How about a kiss for your husband?"

Kathryn woke up just as her lips were about to touch Chakotay's. The dream seemed so real, she almost expected to be home. Chakotay calling himself her husband in the dream seemed so right. Why couldn't she take that final step? Was she waiting on him to make the first move? Was it fear?

Because she was thirsty, she went to the main room to get a glass of cool water from the replicator. She wished she could talk to her mom about Chakotay. She longed for some advice on what to do. Perhaps tomorrow, she could take a vision quest. Maybe the gecko could help her again.

The next morning, Chakotay rang the chime for Kathryn's quarters. When the door slid open and revealed Kathryn in a maternity uniform, he smiled. I see you did switch to the maternity uniform."

"It's a lot more comfortable than the one piece jumpsuit. It's also a lot more convenient considering how often I have to go the bathroom now," answered Kathryn.

"Well, let's head to the mess hall and see what Neelix is serving," said Chakotay.

They began walking down the corridor toward the turbolift. Kathryn's thoughts drifted back to her dream. She glanced at Chakotay. Could they have a relationship and still maintain the command structure? She had definitely decided to try to find time for a vision quest today. The dream had placed a deep longing in her soul to be with Chakotay.

In the mess hall, they discovered that Neelix was serving omelets. They got in line and made their requests. Kathryn selected ham and cheese. Chakotay requested mushrooms, cheese, and spinach. They got glasses of orange juice as well. Kathryn happily poured herself a cup of coffee while Chakotay choose hot tea.

They went to their usual table and sat down. As soon as she was in her chair, Kathryn grabbed her coffee mug and took a long drink savoring the rich flavor. She grinned at Chakotay who was giving her an amused smirk. "I know what you're thinking," she teased.

He chuckled, "I'm sure you do." He picked up his teacup and sipped the hot beverage. "Tea is pretty good too, you know."

"Nothing beats a hot cup of coffee, Chakotay." She took another drink, then sat her mug down and began eating her omelet. "I don't know how I am managing not to gain way too much weight the way I've been eating. The Doctor gave me approximate weights for the duration of the pregnancy, and I'm right on target."

"Well, like the old cliché says, you're eating for two now. Before you got pregnant, you never really ate enough."

"I ate all I wanted. My weight stayed within normal limits, so I had to be doing something right."

Chakotay thought of how perfectly formed she was, but wisely did not comment on that. "I'll concede that you probably were." He took another bite of his omelet.

"Any reason you only scheduled me for half a shift today, Chakotay?" she asked.

"Well, you have taken any down time for a while now. You were way past due for some time off. Is there any reason why you don't want to be off today?"

"No reason, I was just wondering. It'll give me a chance to get some things done," replied Kathryn. **Like take a vision quest,** she thought to herself.

"Well, then I'm glad I scheduled you some down time," he said with a smile.

"I think I'll wait and take my walk this afternoon. I've already reserved one of the holodecks, I'm going to take a walk on a beach."

"That should help you relax. Walking on a beach should be less stress than walking around the ship," said Chakotay.

Tuvok watched them from across the mess hall. They were getting along well. He knew that the logical thing for them to do was to resume their New Earth relationship since they were going to have a child. However, he was not certain that they had accepted the logic of the situation as of yet. There was definitely longing in both of their eyes. However, it was not his place to interfere with their decisions or their lives.

Kenneth and Mariah sat in the corner farthest from the Captain and Chakotay. She looked over at them. "How long do you think they'll stick to those damned protocols? Anyone can see how much they care for each other. Besides, that baby needs both of her parents together."

"I don't know. I think people on the ship need to give them time and not push them. They've been through a lot in the past several months. Give them time to adjust," said Kenneth.

"They deserve to have a life out here just as much as anyone. I haven't heard one person objecting to their relationship. In fact, they are all eager to see it move forward," answered Mariah.

Kenneth picked up his tray. "Speaking of moving forward, we'd better go or we'll be late for our duty shifts. See you at lunch."

They put their trays away and headed for their duty stations.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kathryn picked up her medicine bundle and sat on the floor in her usual spot in front of the viewport. The walk on the beach created by the holodeck had done wonders for her. The added bonus was no sandy feet once the program ended.

She opened her bundle and began setting the items in place.

She stared at the picture of Molly, recalling how much Molly loved children. She sat it down and picked up the carving Chakotay gave her. She clasped it in both her hands. She missed the loving relationship they shared on New Earth. She longed for the closeness that was left behind there. Setting it down, she placed her hand on the akoonah. She closed her eyes and focused on the Pacific coastline. In a few seconds, she opened her eyes and immediately saw her gecko. She plopped down in the sand and held her hand out. The little gecko crawled up onto her palm.

"Hello, little one," said the gecko softly.

"Hello, gecko, I need to seek your wisdom and counsel. I can't talk to my mother; she's almost 70,000 light years away. I'm so conflicted about what to do."

"What do you want, little one? What is your heart's desire?"

"I want to be with Chakotay, but my track record with fiancés is lousy. I lost Justin and my father in the same accident. Then, I got tossed 70,000 light years from Mark. Part of me feels so guilty for betraying him by getting involved with Chakotay."

"Little One, at the time, you thought that you would never see home again…that you would spend the remainder of your life on New Earth. You should not feel guilty. I can also tell you that Mark has moved on. He held onto hope longer than anyone else did. He finally accepted the fact that you were gone. He is now engaged to a woman with whom he works. He would only want you to seek happiness for yourself here in the Delta Quadrant."

"I guess I should have known he would have moved on by now. It doesn't hurt as much as I would have expected it too. I knew him for years…since we were kids…he was comfortable."

"So, little one, he was 'comfortable.'"

"Yes, we knew each other very well. We had been engaged for two months before I took Voyager into the badlands to find Chakotay."

"You were 'comfortable' together, but was that comfortableness the same as the love you feel for Chakotay?"

"I loved Mark, but somehow, that love is not the same as what I feel for Chakotay," she answered honestly.

"How was it different, Little One?"

"With Chakotay, it's as if we were joined as one soul while we were on New Earth. I…I never really felt that way with Mark. We lost track of each other for several years, then as adults, we ran into each other again. We were both working in San Francisco."

The gecko flicked his tongue out. "So, then what happened?"

"Well, we were both lonely. I was stationed at Star Fleet headquarters. Voyager was in the process of being constructed. I was waiting to take command as soon as she was ready. Mark and I started dating. As we spent more and more time together, I felt comfortable and happy. So when Mark asked me to marry him, I said yes."

"So you were comfortable and happy with him, Little One, but did you love him?"

"Everyone thought we were the perfect couple. They all said how right we were for each other."

"What everyone else thought is not what matters, Little One. Did you love him?"

"I cared for him," hedged Kathryn.

"Was it the caring of one friend for another, or was it the love of a woman for a man?"

"He was my best friend at the time. I was lonely. He asked me to marry him. I said yes. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. He was a good friend, and I thought perhaps that would be enough."

"Love is essential in a martial relationship, Little One. Do you love Chakotay, or are you merely comfortable with him as well?"

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I do love him. I'm just so afraid."

"Afraid of what, Little One?" probed the gecko.

"Of losing him the way I lost the first man I truly loved."

"Ah, that would be Justin. Would he want you to never allow yourself to love a man again?"

"No," she whispered.

"You must not allow your fear to rule your life, Little One. Allow Chakotay to become close to you. He cares for you more than you can even imagine."

"How will I know when the time is right, gecko?"

"Follow your heart, Little One. You can always find your answers there. Follow as your heart leads you. All will work out in good time. I must go now. You will find your way, Little One, if you follow your heart."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the vision quest, Kathryn was still not sure if she was ready to "follow her heart" as the gecko had urged her to do. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loved Chakotay with all of her heart and soul. Could she move beyond the parameters and give him her heart despite all of the risks it entailed.

After carefully putting her medicine bundle away, Kathryn stretched out on her couch and started reading more off the PADD on pregnancy. She found she could not keep her mind focused on the text. After having to reread the passage for the third time, she set the PADD aside.

If only things weren't so complicated; every fiber of her being longed to be with Chakotay. The gecko had told her to follow her heart. Did she dare risk loving again? Out here where there was no certainty of surviving from one day to the next.

She walked over to the replicator; it was time for her afternoon snack. She replicated some applesauce and a glass of milk. She took it back to the couch and sat down to eat it as she considered what she should do.

When his shift ended, Chakotay left for his quarters. He had not heard from Kathryn all afternoon. Hopefully, she was getting some rest. He was going to continue to follow his father's advice and use actions to show her just how much she meant to him.

An entry request chirp at her door drew Kathryn out of her musings. "Come," she said standing up slowly.

Chakotay entered with one hand behind his back. "Did you enjoy your afternoon off?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Yes I did," she replied as she tried to catch a glimpse of what might be behind his back.

He turned slightly, and then held out a red rose to her. "A rose for a lovely lady," he said warmly.

She reached out and took the rose, letting her fingers linger on his hand for a few seconds. "Thank you, Chakotay," she replied with a bright smile. Her stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly causing them both to laugh.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," chuckled Chakotay. "May I escort you to the Mess Hall to get some supper?"

She shifted the rose to her left hand and slipped her right hand through his arm. "Lead the way, I'm starving and so is our little one."

Chakotay's hearted soared as she keep hold of his arm as they strolled down the corridor to the turbolift. This was the first time since their return from New Earth that she had touched him outside of quarters or sickbay. Hope stirred in his innermost being that things would work out for both of them.

Kathryn felt happier than she had in weeks. Chakotay had not tried to disengage once they got in the corridor. This was a good sign, a very good sign.

They entered the mess hall and walked up to the serving area. Members of the crew smiled and went on eating. Now that it appeared that the command team was dropping barriers, they were determined not to do anything that impede this progress.

"Captain, Commander," began Neelix in his usual cheery manner. "I have a splendid selection of salads tonight along with 3 main dishes to choose from. I hope you enjoy you meal. I also have arrowberry pie for desert."

"Thank you, Neelix," they replied as they made their selections. Once their trays were ready, Kathryn released Chakotay's arm after giving it a quick squeeze. They picked their trays up and walked over to an empty table.

As soon as she was seated, Kathryn picked up her coffee and inhaled steam that was wafting up from the hot liquid as Chakotay watched in amusement. She took a long drink and sat the mug back down. "That hits the spot." she said with a contented sigh. "I was thinking it would be nice to go to Sandrine's tonight and play a little pool." She let her eyes twinkle at him. "Feel like getting beaten tonight?"

He gave her a wicked grin. "Don't be too sure of yourself, I've improved my game."

"You're on," she said with a chuckle. She turned toward where Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry sat a few tables away. "I'll take on anyone who's up the challenge."

Tom flashed a smile at both of them. "We'll be there." The three friends smiled at each other. They knew her statement meant she wanted everyone to feel welcome to join them on the holodeck. Things were looking very good indeed.

Later that evening, Chakotay walked Kathryn back to her quarters. They had truly enjoyed themselves tonight. The crew members that had joined them in Sandrine's had shown their complete support by their actions. He had not seen Kathryn this happy or relaxed in weeks. They paused at her door. He could tell she was really sleepy.

"I can see that you're sleepy. Maybe you should go ahead and go to bed," he suggested gently.

"You have a good point, Chakotay. As much as I'd love to visit a bit more, I'm afraid I'd fall asleep on your shoulder again before we even had a chance to talk five minutes. As comfortable as those shoulders are…" she trailed off, letting her sparkling eyes and teasing grin convey whatever message he chose to interpret.

"My shoulders are always glad to serve as your pillow when the need arises." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She moved her hand to cover his ever so briefly then keyed in the code to open her door.

"Want to pick me up for breakfast in the morning," she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," he answered. "Sleep well; I'll see you at 0700."

In her quarters, Kathryn felt quite content as she got ready for bed. She had let her barriers down a bit with wonderful results. They could and would make this work out.

In his quarters Chakotay felt totally at peace. Kathryn's actions tonight convinced him they were on the right track and would soon come together as they had been on New Earth. His Woman Warrior would be his mate.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's Note: I have decided to ignore a lot of the episodes. I may use some of them…but "The Q and the Gray" won't be one of them.

Kathryn could hardly believe it was already time for her weekly check up again. She was two and a half months along now. She and Chakotay entered sickbay and found the Doctor waiting for them.

"Hello Captain, hello Commander. Captain if you will lie on the biobed, I'll get your exam started."

She got on the bed and lay still as the Doctor closed the arch. He pressed buttons and watched as the data was compiled. His satisfied smile told her all was well. He deactivated the arch and it opened. Chakotay helped her to a sitting position. They both looked expectantly at the Doctor.

"Your pregnancy is proceeding as expected, Captain. Have you had any problems?" asked the Doctor.

"Now that I'm sleeping until I wake up from my nap, I am not feeling so tired. My appetite is bigger than normal. I'm eating a lot more than I usually do," replied the Captain.

"That's to be expected with pregnancy," said the Doctor. "Your weight is on target, so you are clearly consuming the correct number of calories; as long as you continue to follow the recommended diet and stay on target with your weight that is not a problem."

"I had the grab bars installed in my tub that were recommended in the information you gave us to read," she said.

"Good, be sure to use them even now. It's not uncommon for women to have bouts of dizziness during pregnancy. You do need to be careful of water temperature. Too hot of a bath is not good for the baby, as I am sure you've read in the information I gave you," said the Doctor.

"We read that part, Doctor," Chakotay assured him. "The Captain has been really careful since the day she fainted on that planet."

"Well, that's the only good thing that could be said about that," remarked the Doctor. He turned to the Captain. "As I said, everything is proceeding as expected. If you have any problems notify me at once. We're done for today."

"Thank you, Doctor," answered the Captain. She turned to Chakotay. "Time for breakfast and coffee, Commander; shall we?" she asked, putting her arm through his as she had taken to doing.

"Let's go," he answered.

The Doctor watched them leave. He was pleased that the two of them were getting closer. It was clear even to him that they were in love. The baby would surely bring those two together at last.

Later on the bridge, Kathryn watched the view screen as Voyager traveled at warp 9. The new crystals were working even better than they had hoped. She knew Tom was itching to take Voyager to her maximum warp of 9.975, but B'Elanna had recommended they only travel at warp 9 until they could land on a planet and do some routine maintenance and Kathryn had agreed with her. She surveyed all the stations on the bridge. Everyone was actively monitoring their systems and all was as it should be. Then with a flash of light, Q appeared on the bridge.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Q, what are you doing here?" demanded Captain Janeway.

"Ah, Kathy," cooed Q. "I had to come see you once I learned you were expecting."

She rolled her eyes. Everyone on the bridge save Tuvok glared at Q. They had all heard the stories from the Enterprise as well as experiencing him with the Q who committed suicide. They did not trust him at all.

"Why would my pregnancy be of any interest to you?" she snapped.

"Mortals have always fascinated me. Your methods of reproduction are not efficient like the Q Continuum's are," boasted Q.

"Now that you've told us that, why don't you leave me the hell alone," she said with absolute ice in her voice.

"Ah pregnancy hormones," quipped Q. "Temper, temper."

Chakotay placed his hand on shoulder for support. "Q, if you know as much about humans as you claim to, then you know you shouldn't stress a pregnant woman."

"Me? Stressing Kathy…I'm just visiting to give my congratulations to both of you. New Earth did both of you a world of good. Now you both need to stop playing games and get with the program," said Q sternly.

"Get with the program?" they asked in unison.

"You know what I mean. Get with the program…that baby is counting on you. I'll be keeping an eye on both of you. Don't disappoint me." With that Q snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The bridge crew had watched the entire bizarre event in stunned silence. They all were hoping that Q's interference would not destroy the progress of Captain and Chakotay's fledgling relationship.

"Well," began Captain Janeway. "That was strange. Q usually is a pest. He doesn't really have a history of getting involved in personal life issues."

"I think all personnel should be on alert just in case Q is up to something," said Chakotay.

"I will inform security," said Tuvok.

The Captain rose from her seat. "I'll be in my Ready Room." She quickly crossed the bridge and went inside. She sat on the couch pondering what Q meant. It was almost as if he was taking a parental like interest in the relationship she and Chakotay were developing.


End file.
